


Regarding Mr. Mullins  (Chapter 2)

by Violet_libra



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of Leanda Gomez story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Mr. Mullins  (Chapter 2)

Regarding Mr. Mullins

Chapter 2

 

Tara:  
The next day at school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Until I met him.

 

There Mr. Mullins stood in front of his classroom door. His eyes were dark red !!

 

We all took our seats waiting for class to begin.

 

( Mrs. Robinson peeped into our classroom.)

Mrs. Robinson  
Victor, I need to see you in the office. Please.

Victor  
Damn it! 

Kenny  
Haha.

Mr. Mullins  
Where are you going?

Victor  
Office. 

Mrs. Robinson  
He's coming with me. I'm sending him to the office .

Mr. Mullins  
Ok.

( The door slams.)

Mr. Mullins  
Greetings!! I'm Mr. Mullins . Shall we begin?

Boy  
Fuck you!!

( He walks over to the boy's desk and grabs him by his shirt collar.)

Mr. Mullins  
Dare to mess with Mullins. Prepare to meet death!! ( evil laugh.)

Tara  
Shit!

Tonya  
Damn!!

Kenny  
Haha.  
( Door opens and Victor enters with tears in his eyes.)

Kenny  
Hey, Vic what happen man? 

Victor  
I'm expelled. I have to go home now.

Tonya  
What did he do?

Tara  
He told Mrs. Robinson to fuck off!

Mr. Mullins  
What was that?!

Tara  
Nothing sir!

Tonya  
Whoa!

Tara  
Yeah she got mad at him for talking back to her and he started to cuss her out.

Cafeteria.

Tara  
And so this Mullins is going be half the fuck that Robinson is?

Tonya  
Yeah. Only Robinson is worse!!

Kenny  
Robinson can suck my dick all I care. I could just feel her down there!! Aww!!

Tara  
Shut up!!!

Tonya  
Ew!! Gross!!

Mark  
She's got the mouth for it too! I bet Mr. Robinson's dick is like a giant lollipop to her!!

Kenny  
Hahaha. Yeah!! She be down there and he be like, Oh shit!!!!

Tara  
Shut up!! Damn!! Mr. Robinson's cute!!

 

Tonya  
Hell yeah!! He's fine!!

Kenny  
And Mrs. Robinson one sexy bitch!! Damn!! She look good!!

Tara  
All I could ask is for one more day of peace if God would somehow grant it to us.


End file.
